The New World
by Gerbalbobjr920513
Summary: After years of no reconition one Dark mage turns on the world. Will all be destroyed? Find out.


_** The New World**_

By John Patridge

Prelude

After magic destroys the earth and all those who dwell upon it, except those chosen to continue life, there will be one Dark Lord and the Dark lord's apprentice. The Dark Lord shall be known as Dark Lord Diablos. (Spanish for devil.) The Dark Lord's apprentice shall be called the griffin. Both whom all the slaves and towns people fear.

Chapter 1: how it came to be

After years of no recognition the mages and dark lords became very impatient and tired of non believer. One in-perticular, a 13 year old dark mage named John Patridge and his friend Brian Rodgers.

After a few years of study and mastering the art of black magic and even some white magic, they plotted to destroy the world and rebuild a new one. They also planned on destroying all those who dwelled upon it, but then nobody would be left to recognize them, so they kept about one-thousand people and fifty percent of all animals. Then they decided upon a spell to wipe out all others.

After everyone was destroyed the slaves began to build the walls of an empire. Then the Dark Lord found an underground palace made by elves. So he had the slaves had the slaves carry the one hundred ton sections halfway across the world. He helped about five percent by adding super strength to a few slaves. Then one turned on him on him and he took away their super strength and of course obliterated the one unfortunate and ignorant slave.

Then the Dark Lord tired of his appearance and tried to find one that suited him well enough. He got so aggravated and frustrated his power level blew up and created his current appearance. Then his apprentice Brian decided he wanted a new face too, so Dark Lord transformed Brian into a griffin like creature. Now they terrified the slaves both by attitude and apprentice.

The Dark Lord created a secret hall and study, then a hall and a room for Griffin. This he did on his own so that nobody knew about it. In the study he put supplies like herbs, amulets, trinkets, and other magical tools. Dark Lord also disliked his name, so he changed it to Diablos and Brian changed his to Griffin.

Chapter 2: The Rebirth of a Dragon

Diablos disliked not having a pet so he did an incantation spell and summoned a full grown, female, lava dragon. The dragon was known as Helena. She wanted and needed a volcano, so Diablos created Fire Mountain. Fire Mountain was created to always have flowing lava do to lave crystals inside Helena's layer. Helena gave the slave one more added thing to fear. Helena was also the most beautiful dragon of her era. She had a red and black contrast, the most beautiful specimen of ivory horns ever seen, and she was also the largest dragon known to mages.

Helena helped with all of the Dark Lord's errands. Whenever he needed to go somewhere Helena was his ride and when the slaves got out of line she got dinner. One day she said to him, "I'm so glad to be your slave."

Dark Lord, being the non-sympathetic person he is, replied, "You are not my slave, but my friend. And I am very glad that I brought you back to life. I don't know what I would do with out you."

This made Helena feel very special and sort of embarrassed. Though after time she longed for the need to have a child. One day she went to dark Lord and said to him, "Lord D, I long to have a child, but since there are no others I was wondering if you could bring back an egg." Dark Lord did so and brought back an egg of her species. Helena was pleased and started incubating it right away. After about six months the egg hatched. Helena named it Gwana. Gwana looked exactly like her mother, except her size and horns.

Gwana went everywhere with her mother. She went with her on their trips and even partook in the eating of the disobedient slaves. After a while though they grew a bit tired of always taking care of the slaves. So one day she gave him an idea when she said to him, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful Lord D, but Gwana and I grow tired of baby-sitting the slaves. They are so stupid a monkey could do it." "That's it, but not a monkey, but a gorilla. And I got the perfect gorilla in mind for slave master… Donkey Kong.

Chapter 3: Slave Driving Apes

After two months Dark Lord created a race of human-monkeys. For the slave master he created a replica of Nintendo hero… Donkey Kong. Though Dark Lord added a special obedience lixure to help tame the gorillas. The gorillas were equipped with electro whips and electro poles to "persuade" the slaves to do what they were told. Dark Lord also created armor made of dragon hide and magical metal for protection. On donkey Kong's breastplate there is a D.K. symbol and barb wire on his arm to signify his rank and who he is of course. Donkey Kong asked for someone to train as the next slave driver leader.

The Dark Lord agreed and created Diddy Kong for D.K. to train. She was given the same tools and armor only the tools were not as strong for she trained slave children. The cage where they were kept was an enclosed thirty foot pen with barbed wire and electrical fencing. The Dark Lord was satisfied with how well the two of them handled the one-thousand plus slaves, so he put the other one-hundred gorillas on guard duty to protect the palace and kingdom. Every thing seemed happy, for the Dark Lord, but he wanted even more. He wanted money, and taxes, and all of the other things a Lord should receive.


End file.
